Autumn Falls
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Switzerland has a question for Canada. If only he could bring himself to ask it. SwitzerlandCanada. Based off an RP with Chibunny.


It was a quiet day in September that found two countries personified sitting on the front porch of one's house, watching the autumn leaves of the big maple tree in the yard fall into piles on the ground while the kids in the neighborhood (and Italy) jumped around in them.

The silence between the two of them was comfortable, or at least, as comfortable as it could be considering the way that the shorter of the two was fidgeting, eyes darting about nervously as he jammed his hands farther into the pockets of his jacket.

It wasn't because of the other nation (well, not entirely). No, this whole mess was completely and totally the fault of one person, and one person only.

England. Damn him to hell.

(No time like the present,) Switzerland sighed, deciding to just get this whole thing over with, Turning to face his boyfriend of several years, Switzerland took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Um…..Matthew?"

"Mm? Yeah?" The Canadian responded casually. He loved Fall, and was quiet comfortable relaxing on the porch in the season, with his boyfriend. The word had gotten less and less awkward to use over the years, and eventually, it had become as natural as breathing.

"Oh, is it Italy?" He glanced over at Feliciano in the distance, playing with the neighborhood children. It meant Canada would have to rake the yard again, but he didn't mind so much.

"Ah….no," Switzerland replied, shaking his head slightly, eyes turned down toward the ground. "I was just….well….uh….we've been dating for….for awhile…..right?"

"Mm...? " Canada took a moment to think about it. Yeah... they had been hadn't they? He had lost track of time, but it must have a been a long while by now, " "Y-yeah..." A small smile became evident on his face, " I guess we have. Er... Why...?"

"Well….I was wondering what…what you would think if," he paused, ducking his head as his face went redder. "And you totally don't have to if you don't want to! But….would you….maybe….want to…..want to…"

He froze, clenching his hand around the object in his pocket. (Oh God. I can't do this,) he realized, panic turning his insides the wrong way out as he forced himself to- (-not run the fuck away like you want to, you coward.)

Canada watched carefully when Switzerland stuttered about. That wasn't normally like him, unless something was embarrassing him. He had opened his mouth to ask when the small, blue, velvet box was thrust at him and Switzerland's voice boomed the question.

_The_ question.

"Will you marry me?" he demanded, thrusting a small box into his line of vision and causing the Canadian's face to go blank for about five seconds, before turning bright red, followed by some stammering off his own. He was quickly cut off by his body loosing consciousness.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen; Canada fainted.

"Gah…! Matthew…!" Switzerland yelped, reaching out to quickly catch the other nation. "Are you okay?" he asked (which in hindsight was pretty stupid since the man was clearly unconscious). "Wait," he furrowed his brow. "….was that a yes, or a no?" he wondered, a feeling of vague confusion mixing into his worry over his boyfriend.

A few heads to turn in the direction of the loud pair, but not for more than a few seconds before they where back to their own fun and games.

Canada's eyes fluttered open after just a few seconds of being out, only for him to jump awake and throw his arm's around the taller blonde. There was a mix of noises that where incoherent, before a squeaky, " YES, OF COURSE." erupted from the normally timid voice.

"...W-where do we start...?" A wedding. A _wedding_. Like, a _wedding _wedding. What do people do for weddings? " T-there's gotta be dresses and suits and flowers and white and blue and new and dancing and friends and family-" He immediately stopped, coming to that word.

Oh God.

_Family._

At the mention of his new fiancé's family, Switzerland felt his happiness drop a few degrees as a feeling of cold dread washed through him.

"Actually….I was kinda hoping that maybe we could just get our papers and then spend our honeymoon in a nice remote location," he replied, turning to stare at a point off to the side. "Like a deserted island in the middle of the pacific."

Canada nodded, "T-that sounds like a great idea."

But then there was, however, the people he would have to return to. The image in his mind of coming back from being away so long to announce, " Hey guys! I got married!" would not go over well, he knew. At the very least, England would be out for blood (maybe Al too). After all, the Brit had been the one to bring up the subject (read: pound the idea into their skulls) in the first place.

Of course, this would take place in the far future, because they would have to notice he was gone in the first place before they could start to wonder where he was, and Canada knew that might take awhile…

"...Er... But then again... thinking about how they are... maybe it'd be better to have... something small, just to make them happy..." He looked down for a moment, but then quickly turned his gaze back upward with a slight smile " …and _then _we can run away to a deserted island."

"Sounds good to me," Switzerland agreed, also nodding even as he felt the dread worsen. Somehow, he knew that this whole thing was probably going to be a disaster.

He just hoped they could both make it through alive (and maybe even mostly sane).


End file.
